The Mysterious Locket
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: He found it deep in the darkness of his lair. He doesn't understand why he doesn't just throw it away to get lost again. It's nothing but a locket - gold with carved designs and a picture of an unknown girl inside. Insignificant. Yet somehow, it doesn't feel that way. -Small oneshot, based on Pitch's backstory from the Guardians of Childhood novels-


**A Mysterious Locket**

_A/N: Have some Pitch feels. If you haven't read Pitch's backstory from the books, you won't understand this._

~~::.::~~

Pitch was skulking around his lair. The darkness and twisting, nonsensical passages and staircases were comforting in a way, as he knew he was on his home territory. If anyone tried to approach him here he could easily sink into the shadows and leave them to get lost in a labyrinth that only he himself could navigate.

A quiet clink echoed through the thick silence, startling Pitch slightly and making him look around, searching for the noise. His eye finally caught a tiny glint of gold from the floor by his feet, and he stepped back and looked down to study the object at his feet.

A small oval of gold with intricate patterns carved onto it and a delicate chain attached lay on the black rock floor, managing to look bright even in the heavy darkness that shrouded the caves. Pitch supposed he must have disturbed it with his foot when walking, and his brow creased with thought as he pondered how it could have gotten there in the first place. He carefully knelt down and reached out for it, intending to give it a closer inspection.

The metal seemed warm in his palm despite the chill of the lair, and he had to wonder if it was some sort of trick, perhaps placed by the Guardians after his most recent defeat. Still, he turned the locket over, running a thumb gently, carefully over the floral pattern, and did not notice the subconscious familiarity of the action. He found a catch on the side and opened it with a flick of his thumb.

Inside was a small picture, old and faded, the thin glass that held it in place cracked slightly, perhaps where the locket had been dropped. Pitch squinted at it and lifted it closer to his face to get a closer look. The picture showed a small girl of perhaps seven, her dark hair flowing and long, a beautiful dress with a high neck clothing her, and the smallest and shyest of smiles on her face. The Nightmare King's breath caught slightly as images flashed behind his eyes and sounds echoed in his ears. A child's joyous laughter, tiny hands reaching out for him, young features pulling into a bright smile and a high, sweet voice calling "Daddy!".

Pitch blinked hard and pulled his head back to escape the illusions, peering back down at the locket in confusion. How had it caused those foreign remembrances – for some part of him knew they must be the remembrances of someone – to enter his mind? Who was this girl, and why was this locket buried so deep within his lair? He had no answers, and no real will to search for them.

He considered dropping the locket back on the floor and leaving it to get lost once again in the darkest shadows of the caves, but found himself unwilling to do so. Straightening up, he looked once more at the open locket, the words "my little star" whispering to his subconscious, before he snapped it closed with a resounding click, and tucked it into a pocket. He was aware of it resting there, his fingertips still tangling around the chain, but tried to push it out of mind.

It was just a strange trinket, and nothing more.

Pitch continued to wander around his self-made labyrinth, his mind roaming from thought to thought, his hand gently clasped around the mysterious little locket that seemed to mean nothing yet everything to him.

~~::.::~~

_A/N: Hahaha Pitch's backstory makes me cry so much._

_I wrote this to get revenge on big brother for playing along with my friends' revenge scheme (I apparently posted spoilers on my blog and to get back at me they all set their ringtones to 'Jack, I'm scared!' which resulted in me crying every time it went off) but decided you guys might as well have it._

_Hope you enjoy, review and all that lovely stuff, okay, ciao._


End file.
